In optical networks, it may be desirable to monitor the optical power in multiple optical fibers. In the past, power monitoring has been performed by individually tapping each fiber using a dedicated fiber tap coupler. A fiber tap coupler is a relatively inexpensive component. However, when hundreds of fiber tap couplers are integrated into an optical system, certain disadvantages arise.
For example, installation of hundreds of fiber tap couplers requires significant labor. Additionally, hundreds of fiber tap couplers require significant space and limit how small a corresponding component may be manufactured. Moreover, when multiplied hundreds of times, the cost of a fiber tap coupler may become a controlling factor in the cost of the corresponding component. Accordingly, what is needed is a compact, low cost solution for optical tap power monitoring.